Scheherezade
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Lemmon/Limme. Ichigo Kurosaki es un hombre que acarrea una "maldición", cada mujer que se acuesta con él muere. Después de una noche de copas; Kuchiki Rukia despierta desnuda a su lado ¿qué pasará? ¿Morirá como las otras mujeres?.


**Scheherezade**

**Lemmon/Limme. ****Ichigo Kurosaki es un hombre que acarrea una "maldición", cada mujer que se ****a****cuesta con él muere. Después de una noche de copas; Kuchiki Rukia despierta desnuda a su lado ****¿qué****pasará****? ****¿Morirá**** como las otras mujeres?****.**

**Advertencia: como la ****mayoría**** sabe, nosotras trabajamos con la comedia o últimamente drama, sin embargo este fic puede interpretarse como lime, perdonen nuestro intento de lime.**

** El fic está basado en un manga con el mismo nombre.**

**Dedicado a mi hermanita del MSN, Rukia (kona-kuchiki).**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Había un gran anuncio en todos los periódicos, y era el anuncio de que las empresas Kurosaki y Kuchiki, que, después de muchos años se iban a unir, y por eso todos los trabajadores, tanto gerentes como oficinistas, secretarias, conserjes, en general, estaban cordialmente invitados a asistir a la celebración, que se iba a hacer en un gran yate, cortesía de los presidentes, Isshin Kurosaki y Byakuya Kuchiki.<p>

Ya en la fiesta se podía observar que todas las personas habían vestido sus mejores trajes, todos conversaban de lo maravilloso que había sido la unión de ambas empresas, unas jóvenes en especial se dedicaban a conversar en un mesa que estaba adornada con un bello mantel blanco.

—Entonces es él— dice Kuchiki Rukia, una chica del cabello tan negro como la noche, de grandes ojos violáceos, ella era la hermana menor del presidente de las empresas Kuchiki —, al que llaman "el shinigami", pero no entiendo el porqué, acaso se viste con trajes de góticos, o algo por el estilo.

—No nada de eso, ¡y deja de mirarlo tanto tiempo que se dará cuenta! — habla la compañera y mejor amiga de la pelinegra, Matsumoto Rangiku, una loba en busca de aventuras sexuales. — Pero dicen que las mujeres que se acuestan con el acaban... Muertas. Puede ser en accidentes de tránsito, una enfermedad incurable o suicidio. Si no fuera hace tiempo que me hubiera acostado con él. — se bebió rápidamente un vaso de cerveza.

— ¡¿Es que acaso tiene veneno en su pene o qué?— en su cabeza no podía caber la idea de una superstición como esa, era algo muy estúpido, después de todo era una Kuchiki hecha y derecha.

— ¡Yo pienso igual!— la alegre rubia conversaba de más cosas triviales, y Rukia se reía de las ocurrencias de esta, y claro, como estaba con Matsumoto Rangiku no podía faltar el alcohol.

Mientras le servía más vasos de la bebida, ella miro por el rabillo del ojo al pelinaranja, ninguna mujer se le acercaba, al inicio de la fiesta está conversando con sus amigos, sin embargo ahora se encontraba solo, el hombre se dirigió al balcón.

—Espérame un momento, Rukia. Iré al baño y luego iremos a "socializar" con los chicos lindos— al mencionar lo último guiño el ojo, la pelinegra solo asintió.

Cuando estuvo sola miro su vaso rebosante de sake, bebió un sorbo y miro al balcón. El hombre seguía ahí y estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

_"De verdad, me siento mal por él." _La mirada de la chica seguía en él, ya había acabado de beber todo su vaso, pensó en servirse más, pero en vez de eso cogió la botella y se tomó, ella continuo pensando _"Nadie se le acerca. Pero si se le mira bien es demasiado atractivo. Lástima que tiene el pene envenenado, Jejeje, seguro que es muy bueno en eso, que mal creo que he tomado demasiado, me siento muy mareada, creo que..."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

La luz del sol penetro las cortinas, cayendo sin compasión sobre los párpados de la pelinegra, cerro sus párpados con más fuerza sin embargo no consiguió que esa molesta luz se fuera, giro su cuerpo al lado contrario, al hacerlo sus piernas rozaron con algo.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, lenta y pesadamente, después de todo _¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

Sorprendida. Sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con unos de color miel, estos la observaban fijamente, una cabellera naranja que estaba más desordenada de lo que estaba en la fiesta.

— ¿Sigues borracha?— pregunto el hombre de cabellos naranja, tenía una cara seria y las cejas algo fruncidas

—Eso creo. — contesta mirándolo —Estoy mirando a un hombre aparentemente desnudo en mi cama, así que sí, sí creo que sigo borracha.

— ¡Que coincidencia!— dice con ironía —yo también veo a una mujer aparentemente desnuda en MI cama en MI apartamento.

Ella se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos, cuando termino de captar la idea, sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí y se levantó de sorpresa llevándose las sábanas consigo.

El chico suspiro y se sentó en la cama, se agacho un poco y recogió su ropa. —Para tu información tu eres la que me engatuso y nos desvestiste a ambos.

— ¡Eso es imposi...

El hombre se estaba colocando el pantalón y por primera la morena vez vio fijamente su espalda, tenía arañazos, pero estos eran más hondos de los que dejaría una noche de pasión.

Entonces comprendió lo que sucedió, agacho la cabeza mientras recordaba todo lo que decían de él, el shinigami.

_"¿Porque?" _Rukia se aferró más a las sábanas _"¿Porque de toda la gente tuve que hacerlo con el shinigami?" _La lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, pero se mordió el labio para retenerlas. Ella no era el tipo de persona que creyera en maldiciones, sin embargo estaba asustada.

— ¿Me... voy a... morir?

—... No lo sé. — la voz de Ichigo era monótona, fría, sin reflejar emoción alguna, como si no le importara la preocupación de la chica. Se colocó su camisa y se abotono rápidamente, cuando se hubo arreglado el ultimo botón de su camisa, la chica lo cogió del cuello y lo obligo a mirarla.

— ¡¿Me voy a morir, verdad?

— ¡Yo que sé!— "Esta tía está loca" piensa el pelinaranja mientras mira su rostro que intentaba contener las lágrimas, debía de admitirlo se veía muy linda cuando intentaba batallar contra las lágrimas, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y la cara enrojecida.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a la cabeza del Kurosaki. Una chica pequeña pero audaz, tenía una fuerza increíble y flexibilidad igual; aún recordaba el calor que emanabas sus cuerpos cuando hacían contacto, y como no olvidar sus uñas clavadas a su espalda mientras él la embestía.

Ella lo tenía sujetado con un mano así que con la otra la otra sostenía la sábana que la cubría, el bajo la mirada hacia sus no tan cubiertos pechos, eran pequeños y firmes. De un momento a otro la chica soltó la sábana y se dispuso a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pelinaranja.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— el ojimiel le grita exasperado.

—Ya que me voy a morir— en el rostro de la pequeña se formó una nerviosa sonrisa — ¡No habrá diferencia si lo hacemos una vez más!— el chico no entendía a que se debía esta repentina acción de la chica— ¡Déjame tener un montón de orgasmos hasta que muera y me vaya al cielo!

— ¡Es que aún estas borracha!

_"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" _Se pregunta la Kuchiki mientras desabrocha más botones _"Se supone que yo no creo en esas cosas, entonces ¿porque? ¿De verdad... Tengo miedo?" _Al pensar esto último, se recarga su cabeza en el pecho del ojimiel sorprendido, el cuerpo de la morena temblaba.

Ella tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo.

—Mira arriba— le dijo él.

La pelinegra levanta la mirada hacía él y su sorpresa es grande. Él ... la estaba besando.

Rukia no supo que hacer, estaba totalmente paralizada, estaba totalmente absorta de la situación y solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando el joven la recostó delicadamente en la cama.

Para su sorpresa el pelinaranja entrelazo sus manos y beso sus dedos susurrándole —Esta vez, no me claves tus uñas.

El hombre continuo besando sus dedos, y la chica gemía. Era increíble lo que el poder de sus besos podría lograr en ella, cada beso arrancaba más y más de sus jadeos, si con una beso lograba todo eso ... ¿Qué pasaría después?

Paso de besar sus manos a besar sus labios apasionadamente, con una de sus manos tomo uno se de sus senos descubiertos, sintió como su pecho se calentaba bajo su agarre; sus senos, al igual que su boca, estaban totalmente hinchados.

Debía de besarlos.

Tenía que besarlos.

Tomo uno de ellos con su boca y comenzó a envolverlos con su lengua para arrancarles más y más gemidos a la bella mujer con la cual compartía la cama.

Rukia se sentía en el cielo, le gustaba como ese hombre la besaba, como empezaba a acariciar y masajear con delicadeza sus senos, el empezaba a bajar por su valle.

Como le gustaban sus besos.

Le gustaba como la tocaba.

Le gustaba como presionaba su ingle contra ella.

Le gustaba estar así con él.

Y sobre todo le gustaba él.

Lo deseaba hasta un punto incomprensible... Que el miedo se iba.

Este hombre la iba volver loca...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Las secretarias de las oficinas Kuchiki cuchicheaban mientras miraban la ventana, ellas veían como Rukia se metía en el carro de Ichigo, era ya de tarde y el sol se ocultaba.<p>

—Esas secretarias están chismorreando sobre nosotros— dice preocupado el pelinaranja mientras pisaba el acelerador.

— ¡Uff! Esas locas— suspira cansada —Seguro que están apostando cuando moriré o algo por el estilo.

El hombre conduce mirando hacia adelante hasta que el semáforo de la calle le indica que pare.

— ¿No tienes... miedo?— pregunta.

— ¿eh?— la pequeña frunce el ceño muy molesta.

— ¡¿Tienes miedo o no de la maldición?— el semáforo se pone en rojo, indicando que ya podía seguir su rumbo.

—Ya te lo dije la primera vez— cruza los brazos mirando a otro lado —, res-pon-sa-bi-li-za-te. Se responsable, de lo que hiciste conmigo, Ichigo, y por cierto, hoy quiero comer sushi.

— ¡¿Insinúas que yo iré a tu casa a cocinarte?— grita molesto.

—Sip— contesta con una sonrisa sincera

— ¡No jodas, Rukia! ¡No pienso cocinarte! ¡No es mi problema que comas o no!

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Esta delicioso!— la pelinegra se mete más sushi a la boca —Ichigo, mis felicitaciones.

—Lo que sea— él come tranquilamente, no podía ocultar que estaba molesto, después de todo no sabe bien como la morena logro convencerlo para que cocina un apestoso sushi ¡ni siquiera le gusta el sushi! ¡Y para colmo ella ni quiso ir a comprar, tuvo que ir él!

—Después de la comida, consigo sexo estupendo contigo y tu enorme polla. — dice Rukia sonriendo felizmente, sin duda no había una mejor vida, después del trabajo, Ichigo le cocinaba y luego tenían el mejor sexo; como amaba vivir así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—...Abre tus piernas... — Ichigo se encontraba encima de Rukia, ambos estaban desnudos, sudados y agitados, la cama de Rukia era amplia, perfecta para sus movimientos bruscos. El pene de Ichigo estaba erecto, duro y caliente, rozando la entrada de su intimidad. De alguna manera la impaciencia estaba matando a Rukia, cada vez ella se mojaba más y más. Sentía como todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que ingresé rápidamente.

—Por favor... Ichigo...

— El pelinaranja supo que esa era su señal, fue introduciendo su gran miembro en el interior de la pequeña Kuchiki, de manera lenta, quería dejarla con ganas de más y más. —... Ah... Ah...

Los gemidos de Rukia lo excitaban más, cuantas ganas tenía de hacerla suya. La deseaba, la deseaba mucho. Y sobre todo, la amaba.

Entre sus gemidos, Rukia recordó a su ex-novio, Renji. Sí, con el que estuvo a punto de casarse, con él que le entregó su virginidad, esa delicia de ser las dos únicas personas en el mundo. ¡Cuánto había amado el cuerpo atlético y sus manos curtidas de Renji!. Pero había una gran diferencia entre Ichigo y Renji, mientras que el pelirrojo había sido torpe e inmaduro, Ichigo era... Algo inexplicable, no podría describirlo, o al menos no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Cuando Ichigo la hubo penetrado completamente, se detuvieron los movimientos de cadera, él ojimiel la observó, la pelinegra se estremeció, su mirada la examinaba su bello y pálido cuerpo. Su rostro fino y blanco, sus ojos violetas. Sus dos pequeños pechos, su pequeña cintura. Él examinaba todo su ser, y eso la excitaba más y más.

Rukia se irguió y los abrazo, en ese momento Ichigo continuo con lo que hacía, las embestidas fueron más rápidas, ambos empezaron a gemir. Él la cubrió con su cuerpo y la penetro profundamente, la pequeña lo envolvió con sus piernas. Ayudándole, apoyándole. Así era el sexo para los dos, algo mutuo.

Y el tiempo para ambos pareció desaparecer...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, Ichigo se encontraba conduciendo. Él tráfico era horrible, y encima se había hecho tarde porque esa enana no quería salir de la cama, bueno... Él tampoco quería. ¡Pero ese no era el punto! ¡El punto era que él se haría tarde y esa Rukia está dormida porque hoy es su día libre!<p>

—Enana del demonio...— musito molesto, mientras tocaba la bocina de su auto. — ¡Avancen!

_Ring, ring._

Su teléfono móvil sonó. Lo cogió del bolsillo y contesto con irá.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rukia está en el hospital._ Eso fue lo que una tal Matsumoto le dijo.

—... Enana...— dijo en un suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—... Por eso te dije que no te cogieras al Kurosaki. — le dijo en modo de regaño su amiga, la bien dotada Matsumoto.

La Kuchiki se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, tenía un golpe en la cara.

—Fue un accidente, Baka. — dijo de manera escéptica. —Sólo un pelotazo me cayó en la cara y sangre por la nariz, cuando fui a comprar. — mencionó recordando los hechos.

—Peeeeeeero, no todos se desmayan por ello. — Ok, la rubia sí tenía un buen argumento. —Te encontré a ti, tirada en el suelo sangrando. ¡Por casi me matas de miedo!

—Ahh... Lo siento.

—Lo bueno es que estas bien, y sólo eso importa. — le guiño el ojo su amiga, eso le saco una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿a quién llamaste?— pregunto intrigada, con una sonrisa.

—Claro, ¡a tú boyfriend! ¡Tiene que responsabilizarse por tú accidente!

— ¡Pero él no me tiro el pelotazo!

—Pero al menos tienes alguien a quién culpar. ¡Jajaja! — de alguna manera, su amiga siempre había sido así. Divertida. Y eso la calmaba.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—Desaparece.

Esas palabras confundieron al Kurosaki.

— ¿Qué?— contesto el pelinaranja a la persona que tenía en frente. Él se encontraba en el estacionamiento del hospital. —Kuchiki, no jodas.

—Desaparece, Kurosaki.— Si, Byakuya estaba en frente suyo. Ordenándole como sí tuviera ese derecho. Como odiaba la arrogancia de este pelinegro. —Deja de coger a mi hermana, mocoso.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!— El Kurosaki golpeó con su mano a un auto y detuvo su risa. —Déjate de bromas, Byakuya. — lo miro seriamente. —Yo decido a quién meto a mi cama y sí escogí a tú hermana es para pasar un rato, nada más. O es que acaso crees en esos rumores de mí.

—... — el pelinegro lo miro sin decir nada. Cerró los ojos y lo volvió a mirar, preparando su argumento. — ¿Rumores? Sí, he escuchado. Kurosaki Ichigo, también conocido como el shinigami. Dicen que cada mujer que se acuesta contigo muere y...

—Y tú como un niñato crees esas babosadas. Estoy decepcionado de ti, Byakuya. — dijo mientras avanzaba para ir a la habitación de Rukia. El pasó al lado de Byakuya y este susurró unas palabras... El Kurosaki se descontrolo al oírlo y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— el pelinaranja se había alterado de gran manera.

—Deberías aprender a comportarte. — El Kuchiki retira la mano del ojimiel. —Y tú ex-novia que murió se llamaba Senna. Sí, esa la que tenía taquicardia. Y allí inicio tú "leyenda", o mejor dicho la iniciaste tú. Cuando por accidente otra chica, Inoue Orihime se cayó de las escaleras por el sólo hecho de hablarte, tú mismo creíste que estabas maldito, cuando la verdad era que otra chica enamorada de ti lo hizo por celos... O esa vez que...

— ¡Cállate!— Ichigo respiraba rápidamente, sus ojos estaban desorientados.

—La vida sexual de Rukia no me importa. — dice Byakuya entrando a su blanco auto. —Pero sí me importa el honor de nuestro apellido. Ella puede acostarse con quién sea, pero con un personaje tan "conocido" como tú, no. Eso sólo la hace quedar como una ramera, y según mis datos ustedes no tienen una relación, y por lo que veo no piensas tener nada con ella. Según tú, es sólo una aventura más.

El auto de Byakuya arrancó del lugar, dejando a Ichigo de rodillas. El pelinaranja grito al encontrarse sólo. Estaba frustrado por la reciente conversación con Byakuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>— ¿Por cierto, tengo que pagar la habitación del hospital?— pregunto algo desganada Rukia. Ella recién cobraba en una semana, y no se atrevía a tocar sus ahorros. ¡Ella amaba ahorrar! ¡Por eso Ichigo compraba todo!<p>

—Nop, Kuchiki-sama pagó todo. — Dijo la rubia sacando una cerveza en lata de su bolso.

—Mi... Nii-sama...— susurró emocionada, y feliz de la bondad de su hermano. — ¡Espera, no se bebe en el hospital!

— ¡No seas estirada como tú hermano! ¡Déjame beber mi cerveza!— Rukia intentaba quitarle la cerveza mientras ella protegía su bebida de dioses.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—Bienvenido— una sonriente Hisana recibía a Byakuya, en su casa. Una tradicional y gran casa al estilo japonés. —, Baka-sama.<p>

Ellos estaban en su habitación, Hisana estaba sentada de cuclillas y Byakuya sólo la vio y se sentó cerca de ella.

—Deberías de ser un poco más honesto con lo que dices.

—Hisana... Tú..— hablo algo confundido el pelinegro.

—Sip, lo sé todo. — Su esposa se rió ligeramente y continuo hablando. —Deberías de decir, no quiero que lastimes a mi hermana. No juegues con sus sentimientos.

—... — Hisana, como amaba a esta mujer. Era tan honesta, hermosa y correspondía su amor. Entonces el sonrío, sólo con ella pasaba esto. Sólo con ella era él.

De un momento a otro abrazo a Hisana de manera tierna y le susurró unas palabras al oído que hicieron que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

— ¡Hentai-sama!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—Te quiero, Hisana. _

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Ya era noche, Rukia caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose al departamento de Ichigo. ¡Hoy era noche de Ramen! ¡E Ichigo le iba a cocinar!.

Caminaba y caminaba sin prisa alguna, hacía algo de frío, pero no importaba porque la puerta de Ichigo estaba al frente. Tocó la puerta 3 veces.

Nadie abrió. Tocó otra vez. Nada. Otra vez.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Ella se sentó en l entrada de su casa a esperar. Pasó horas y no vino, pero ella siguió esperando, con la esperanza de comer Ramen.

—Hoy es... Noche... De... Ramen...— dijo antes de que sus párpados se cerrarán. El sueño la había vencido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—Vete.<p>

Esa fría voz la despertó de su sueño. Tenía miedo que fuese esa persona que tanto pensaba, por lo que no abrió los ojos. Pero la curiosidad la carcomía.

— ¿No me oíste?, vete. — Al final la curiosidad le ganó y abrió sus ojos violeta. Ahí estaba él, se veía cansado y olía a esperar alcohol.

—Tú... — la pequeña se paró de un salto, y lo miro desafiantemente. — ¡Por qué coño me dejaste esperando toda la noche! ¡Se supone que era noche de Ramen!

—En primera, yo no tengo la obligación de alimentarte. — el ojimiel evadió su mirada. —Y tampoco debo volver a casa sí debo.

— ¿Por qué... Te comportas así?—. Ella acomodó su cabeza en su pecho. El Kurosaki se sorprendió, ¡cuántas ganas tenía de estrecharla entre sus brazos y consolarla!

Sus manos se movieron por sí solas, con el sólo impulso de abrazarla... Pero se detuvo, y recordó porque.

—_En realidad sólo te estoy usando para sentir libre de mi "maldición"_—se sentía como una basura al usarla.

Una cachetada. Y luego huyó.

La Kuchiki abandono el lugar corriendo con rapidez, bajo las escaleras al ritmo que sus lágrimas de rabia caían.

—Soy un idiota... — dijo el chico al verla salir corriendo. El sentía en ese momento dolor, ira e idiotez. Sentía que cada pasó que la pequeña daba su alma se vaciaba más. Sonrío forzosamente, pensando que era lo mejor para ella.

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

Idiota.

Quería abrazarla y decirle que lo sentía. Pero... No tenía oportunidad... O sí...?

Corrió por las escaleras, intentando alcanzarla... Entonces...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

— ¡Ichigo!

Una delicada voz le hablo. Una blanca luz penetró sus párpados, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. ¿Estaba vivo o muerto? Y sí estaba muerto, ¿estaba en el cielo o en infierno?. Para comprobarlo decidió abrir lentamente sus ojos. Un fino rostro se empezó a deslumbrar.

— ¿Un ángel? — entonces la luz ya no fue tan brillante para sus ojos y describió quién era esa persona. — ¿Rukia?

—Sí, soy yo Ichigo. — dijo mirándolo, pero inmediatamente el pelinaranja se hizo el muerto. Después de todo lo que le hizo, era mejor estar muerto. — ¡Hey, tú no te hagas el muerto!

Rukia suspiro.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— pregunto desviando la mirada. Lo cual sorprende a Ichigo, no esperaba que le importara lo que pasase, después de decirle eso.

—Etto... — en ese momento se da cuenta que está enyesado de pies a cabeza. —No sé.

— ¿Al menos te recuerdas que te pasó?

—Ni puta idea. — contesta con cara neutral.

—Uff... — la pelinegra vuelve a suspirar, ella estaba sentada en una silla próxima a la cama del enyesado Ichi. —A ver... Después de decirme esas cosas, intentaste alcanzarme, pero cuando estabas corriendo en la pista, un pelotazo te cae en la cabeza. Y mi Nii-sama que pasa con su blanco auto por allí, por accidente te atropella 2 veces. Y por eso estas en el hospital.

— ¡Si me atropello 2 veces no es un accidente! ¡Entonces por culpa de tú hermano estoy en hospital!— grita muy fuerte, lo cual provoca que sus heridas se abran. — ¡AHH!

— ¡No culpes a mi Nii-sama!— dice la pelinegra molesta, justo cuando su Nii-sama fue tan amable con el Kurosaki por llevarlo en su auto al hospital. — ¡Deberías estar agradecido! ¡Él te llevó en su auto al hospital!.

— ¡Obviamente lo tenía que hacer! ¡Es más estaba obligado a hacerlo al atropellarme 2 veces!

En ese momento, la habitación del cuarto se abre. Y para la sorpresa de Ichi una chica igual a Rukia aparece, pero está tenía un semblante más calmado e inocente. Ella movió delicadamente sus labios y dijo.

—En realidad, te atropello 3 veces. — dice con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro.

—Nee-sama... — murmura Rukia, el ojimiel aún no salía de su asombro. Sólo apuntaba a lo que él llamaba, "las 2 Rukias"

— ¡¿Cómo mierda es que hay 2 como tú? — dice molesto.

— ¡Es mi Nee-sama y no la apuntes con el dedo o te lo corto!

— ¡Hazlo sí puedes!

Y entre tanto barullo Hisana sólo sonrío, y mencionó.

—Y todos vivieron felices para siempre. — dijo mientras los créditos del fic aparecían (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**¡Sección Chibi!**

**En ese momento, en un rincón aparece Byakuya, con murmurando algo.**

**Byakuya: Tsk, debí de atropellarlo 15 veces. -muestra cara de descontento- ¬_¬ **

**Hisana: -le da una palmada en la espalda mientras sonríe- Baka-sama, es mejor que deje eso -w-**

**Byakuya: ¿Cómo lograste que Rukia perdonara al granuja de Kurosaki? ¬¬* **

**Hisana: ¿Te acuerdas la conver que tuvimos? Pues... Se la hice leer :D -aparece una tv plasma y Hisana la enciende, entonces aparece la escena-**

**_"—Deberías de ser un poco más honesto con lo que dices. _**

**_—Hisana... Tú..— hablo algo confundido el pelinegro._**

**_—Sip, lo sé todo. — Su esposa se rió ligeramente y continuo hablando. —Deberías de decir, no quiero que lastimes a mi hermana. No juegues con sus sentimientos. "_**

**Byakuya: ¬/¬ ¿cuándo se lo dijiste?**

**Hisana: Cuando entró al hospital con Ichigo-san :3. Se veía muy preocupada, y además estaba triste por lo que le dijo, así que le hice entender.**

**Byakuya: Lo hubieses dejado allí, sin decirle nada a Rukia. ¬_¬. **

**Hisana: Las vagautoras no hubiesen querido eso -_-. ¿verdad, autoras?**

**Ryuna: D:! Claro que no... ¡Pero, Hisana T.T! ¡¿Por qué nos dices eso? -hace puchero-**

**Byakuya: Lo son y punto ¬¬.**

**Yunna: ¬¬*Hisana, no me metas al saco que Ryuna, ella es vaga yo no. Yo estudio T^T ella sólo vaguea y vaguea.**

**Ryuna: e_e... Nee-san, eres una traidora. ¿Por cierto, y el IchiRuki? owo**

**Byakuya, Hisana y Yunna: ò.ó ¿Dónde están?**

**-se escuchan gemidos en una oscura habitación- **

**Hisana, Yunna y Ryuna: o/ / / / / / /o No quiero saber.**

**Byakuya: ¡¿QUÉ NO ESTABAS ENYESADO, KUROSAKI? -se va a matar al bullero-**

**-aparece una Rukia llevando en silla de ruedas a Ichi-**

**IchiRuki: ò.ó? ¿Nos perdimos de algo?**

**Hisana, Yunna y Ryuna: -_- **

**IchiRuki: o.o?**

**REY: ¿Y es así todo el tiempo? -_-.**

**Hisana: -ríe nerviosamente- la mayoría del tiempo ^^U.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta otro fic! :D<strong>

**Nos leemos *^*!**

**Atte.: Ryuna, con ayuda de Yunna :3**


End file.
